


After the Battle

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Alternate Endings and Other Worlds [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce after the final battle, and a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly called "Epilogue".

Bryce stands between Leliana and Josephine as a ceremonial pyre is lit in Lynn's honor. They grip his hands, preventing him from trying to run for the fire. But it's not just them that stops him. Bryce feels her presence with him, holding him back. People walk past him and Lynn's advisers, offering their sympathy, but he doesn't hear them.

 

Sitting in what was their bedroom, Bryce covers his face in his hands, and sobs for his family, for the future they were supposed to have. His mind goes back to when he first met Lynn, when they were ten. He knew then that she was special. Back to when they first admitted their love to one another, when they were fifteen. Her screams echo in his mind from the night she was made tranquil, helplessness envelopes his heart. Finding her again, seeing her whole felt like a dream. Having the months with her that he did was more than he had hoped for. An ache fills his chest, as he plays with his cold ring. Remembering the moment he heard the cheers from the people living in Skyhold when the breach was closed. Then, not even a heart beat later, Bryce's ring went from warm to ice cold. Bryce knows that his heart will always hurt, that he will always feel incomplete without her, without their child.

"She loved you, wouldn't want you to hurt. I can take it away." Cole offers, but Bryce shakes his head.

"I don't want to forget her. Someday, we will be together again." The spirit nods, and hands him a letter.

"She wanted you to have this. Told me before the fight."

"Thank you, Cole." Bryce opens the letter, and traces Lynn's familiar neat script with his fingers.

 

_Bryce,_

_If you are reading this, I couldn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry, I love you. I will always love you. I pray that this letter will never be needed, that we can read it years from now, together. Now that I can have children, I want four or five. All with your dark hair and blue-grey eyes. I want a future with you, and I will fight for it. Know that if I leave you too soon, it's not because I gave up. I will always fight to come back to you._

_I am yours, until the end of time,_

_Love, Lynn_

_P.S. Our friends care about you too, lean on them, they will help you through this._


End file.
